Some turbine engines require subsonic high-pressure airflow to operate. When an air-breathing aircraft travels at supersonic speeds, the airflow is typically slowed down before entering the engine of the aircraft. One method of reducing the airflow speed uses a mixed compression inlet which compresses supersonic airflow entering the front of the inlet and then re-expands the flow to a subsonic condition at the aft end of the inlet, certain supersonic low pressure flow at the forward of the inlet and subsonic high pressure flow at the aft of the inlet and at the front of the engine face.